gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Domains
Domains are places either chosen or created by deities for themselves, most of the time as a residence adapted to their powers and personality. Please feel free to add your deity's domain below -- just write the name and add a description (long or brief) of what it's like, where it is, and who it belongs to. Alphabetical order is recommended and preferred. A place outside reality Specter's domain. Name undefined, so they always refer to it by this one. Wip. Ash’s Castle His domain is in the middle of a forest in the medieval sect. The outside walls are forged of a steel-titanium alloy made to look like a regular stone wall. Each wall is roughly 6 feet thick, 124 feet in length, and 35 feet straight up. Inside of the crack are curses, turrets, and some sort of flamethrower. Nearby is a burnt tree, which had its trunk hollowed and filled in with mechanical parts and had a limb replaced with a lever recreated to look like a branch. The lever opens up the heavy spruce doors that lead inside. There is a dome made with the same alloy. There are heavy, realistic, plastic vines that dangle down so as it looks abandoned. Inside, there is a thick crimson rug that stretches down to the final room. The walls are actual stone, and the floor is made of thick oak in every room. The rectangular rug has bits leading into the side rooms, which number into 6 total. The first one on the right is a fancy guest bedroom with a white bed, a large oak dresser, an oak nightstand, and a hearth to the left. On the left is the same. The second room on the right is an armory with 16 quivers of steel tipped arrows with 7 birch bows nearby leaning against the left wall. 5 broadswords are near the opposite end of the room with a couple of katanas and short-swords, each sheathed. There are stands of dark armor lining the right wall. The second room on the left has rifles, pistols, semi-automatic weapons, automatic gun, Gatling guns, and shotguns leaning against the right wall. Ammunition of all kinds for any type of weapons lay covered in dust on shelves on the left. Next to the door are four cannons (two on each side). At the end are some S.W.A.T issued uniforms. The next two rooms are empty, though they seem to have used to have something there. The fourth rooms are obviously for training; the right is for melee and the left long-range. The final right is the same as the first two. The left leads to a spiral staircase. The room at the end of the hallway is the master bedroom. It has a king sized crimson bed with maroon drapes, obscuring the bed. Standing against the far left corner is a dark oak dresser. To the right of the bed is a small dark oak nightstand. A black circular rug is in the center. Against the right wall is full wall bookshelf. A spruce chair with a leather back and leather armrests sits partially on the round rug. Up the staircase is a sky veiw room with a kitchen to the left, and the rest of it is library and reading area. Aeolus Domain of Silverskies, Major WIP Castle in the Sky Dalia's domain. wip. Cleaver's Domains Cleaver doesn't have a specific domain. Instead, she builds giant cocoons, covers caves in webs, and creates all sorts of other temporary structures to stay in for usually no more than a few weeks. Cosmic Dimension Galaxian's domain. Not much is allowed to be known about it, and its existence and purpose remains largely unknown by the public. It is inaccessible by anyone but the deity himself. More information TBA. Divina Island A beautiful and large free floating island, drifting through reality. It never stays in one place unless Apólyá wills it, making the island extremely difficult to find and keep track of. It is a sacred ground where death and illness cannot reach, protected by the memory of a goddess of old. There is a statue of the goddess the domain is named after in its center. (Wip) Apólyá'Skotá's domain. 'Elysium ' Domain of Jadis, Major WIP Ishmael's Estate Ishmael's domain is his childhood home in the medieval sect that he inherited upon his father's death. It is a large, aggressively overgrown property that, under Ishmael's influence, has become a giant forest. in the center of it lies an abandoned manor (in the Baroque style if that matters to you) with a giant tree encompassing the main rooms. Ishmael has adjusted the tree around the house and has integrated it into the original building as much as possible, even going so far as to carve windows into the trunk. Just outside the mansion is a large pond- if someone was curious enough, they would find a number of war medals rusting at the bottom. Ishmael keeps the building in workable condition, but often the task of maintenance and home improvement rests on Milo's shoulders. Outside of the manor lies a massive forest with all kinds of trees, some which are organized into microbiomes. This was one of the first things Ish created as a deity and as a result he was a little overzealous; even he doesn't know the full affect his powers have had on the landscape. Almost all Bushbeasts live in his domain. They act as protectors while also staying safe from poachers that go after their eyes. Ishmael does not take kindly to malicious trespassers, but will help those that have lost their way or have traveled to see him for healing. Orphos's Cottage Dwelling of the trash man and his shin-kicking gremlin. It's a small stone cottage on a hill surrounded by a large meadow and some trees. Orphos lives here with Bliss. It's unclear how he got such a building, but rumor has it that it belonged to an old flame. Some souls have been bonded to the house, and help with things like security and general maintenance, and also so Bliss has people to talk to when Orphos is away-- not that they ever talk back. As a result, it is somewhat self-repairing. Orphos also houses his pocket dimension that he uses for storage there. Although he can access it anywhere, anytime, that is where it physically is. Underground Tunnels, Caverns/Caves, Passageways Pretty much Fallon's domain; an underground fortress that has tunnels going all underground under the Medieval Sect. The Cyber and Modern Sects are a bit different since Fallon travels everywhere. WIP. The Abyss This place was created by Noctu Igne. The Abyss is a harsh plane and original home of Nimarfira, a large part of his infinite power resides here as void energy. In the presence of both mortal and Deity alike, this hostile plane will create creatures in attempt to slay them. The only signs of actual life are the tough meat-like plants and the countless bones of angels and dragons. Much history and lore has been lost here waiting to be rediscovered. If you come across this plane good luck... you'll need it. Once Nimarfira's domain. Note: once known as Grantu’vahk. The Burned Mansion Gabrielle's domain. It's located in a pocket dimension in the underworld. Despite it's dilapidated and extremely unstable appearance, it's a very safe place place to live, and is in fact home to roughly a hundred different ghosts Gabrielle's collected to live out their eternal lives happily and peacefully. Magical invisible walls and windows provide shelter where the mansion has fallen apart. It appears to rest on a mountain, but it seems to end inside the fog and smoke that appear partway down. It's impossible to go farther than 5 feet into the fog. Though the air is filled with ashes and smoke, the air smells like damp wood and fresh rain and is in fact safe to breathe. The Clocktower Time's and Chronos' Domain. wip The Fleetlands Birthplace of runeweving and runic magic that serves as a domain for Xenon, Nova and Singularity. more tba The Isle of Stars Island of Novaspawn that serves as a domain for Nova and Singularity. more tba The Lab Xenon's mythical moving lab. more tba The Place outside reality Specter's domain. It exists outside the limits of reality, in a special dimension. Tba. The Tower of The Red Veil Nimarfira’s domain is The Tower of The Red Veil. It is a beautiful island surrounded by a coral reef, smaller islands float in every direction, each a different habitat for exotic plants and animals. His Tower stands over the volcano at the center of the island, it is sturdy structure shaped like a dragon's talon breaking through the Volcano and is made of obsidian with amethyst dust within. The Tower is filled with magical wonders and obsidian obelisks, for those who can read the ancient runes of unknown origin they contain both ancient and forbidden knowledge. the island is perilous for anything and anyone not inscribed with Nimarfira's ancient runes, for the sea is a deep crimson, the sky is filled with shadow clouds, and the paths are engulfed in violet fire, not to mention the unknown horrors beyond the chaos. Obsidian guardians look like that of a dragon but they are immortal structures of self mending obsidian, armed with Q-carbon weapons. The gates to the realm are well hidden and well guarded, they can only be found when Nimarfira allows it. However you may still find your way to The Tower if you fear nothing and can overcome the impossible, or if you are just very extremely lucky. When visitors are welcome the gates are revealed, the guards await their next command, and the flames clear from the paths. to add on the shadow clouds and the crimson sea are cleared until the reef where the chaos is like a storm held at bay. Nimarfira's Domain. Note: Any act of hostility will be treated as a declaration of war. The Red Veil The Red Veil is a twisted place, the chaos within always churning. Within The Red Veil, the sea is a deep crimson. Black clouds of shadow block out the sky menacingly over head. Large obsidian rocks and spires stick out of the surface like blades trying to tear apart any ship that sails through. And finally the reason for it's name, the thick red fog that hangs heavily in the air like a massive wall of chaos. You can never tell what you will come across, your only guess is the unknowable horrors that lurk just out of sight. You would have to fear nothing or be very extremely lucky to cross The Red Veil alive, for this place will spawn new creatures and will stop at nothing to destroy you. Enter The Red Veil at your own peril for even if you fear nothing of the mortal world, you will most certainly fear something now, something that can only be found here. Part of Nimarfira's Domain. Note: Not all creatures created here are monstrous at first. However don't hesitate to act, your instincts are what will keep you alive. The Stone Island Castle￼ Despite there being no moat, there is still a metal drawbridge to connect the small island of stone to the ground across from it. Aside from being surrounded by a deep canyon no more then ten feet wide on practically all sides, it's also surrounded by a thick and mostly pine forest and found by the base of a mountain range. Within its walls there is a large and extensive library, and two flourishing gardens. One of these gardens, the one found in the center courtyard of the castle, has no roof and is complete with a man-made pond and stream. A larger garden is found behind the palace and on the other side if the so-called moat. Though the castle is mostly medieval and simple, there are a few modern things throughout the domain, such as running water, fridges, electric lights, etc. This domain belongs to Kenshin and Rune. A few of the residents aside from the married couple would be Axton, Skylar, Rina, Luna, and Katori. Gemstone Caverns Bixbite's domain. It's an extremely large cave system that expands through the Medieval Sect. Wip. Internet Dimension While this is a pocket dimension, it is also Eliza's domain. More information on the Internet Dimension and Eliza's house is here. Corvus' Domains Raven Cay Raven Cay is an island off the northern coast of the Medieval Sect of Forengard, it is owned by Corvus and is covered mostly by dense forest, but there is two small villages on it: Doveport and Eclair's Crossing. Both populated mainly by devout followers of the island's owner. It is likely very old, as Corvus claims it was once part of Forengard itself. Ravenholm Manor The main attraction on the island, however, is Ravenholm Manor, a large castle and mansion on one end of it. The exterior walls are crumbling, and house no guardsmen. The inside, however, is being watched from every shadow by a personal company that Corvus contracted.The mansion goes four stories upward and 14 floors down. Below the mansion's lowest floor is an ancient ruin filled with priceless artifacts. The Fade At the end of the ruin sits a tear in the fabric of the world, gleaming red and brimming with unfamiliar energy. Untold horrors emerge from the portal occasionally. If one were to step in, they will emerge into The Fade, a plane of existence composed entirely of dreams and nightmares. The subjects of sleeping creatures dreams can be found here, objects of desire or terror. Sandlands The Sandlands is a large expanse of desert located somewhere in the medieval district and Windor's domain. It is encircled by the Ashswept Peaks, a large mountain range. The Sandlands is known for its grey sand and large black boulders that dot the landscape. Sandstorms are frequent and the constant blowing of sand has turned the sky a dark grey hue. Windor's actual home resides in a sinkhole at the center of this desert. This sinkhole is the center of a series of tunnels and caverns, lit only by glowing yellow crystals. The Sandlands are known for the many lizards and coldblooded creatures that live there, attracted by the presence of Windor. However, the Sandlands are currently cursed by an unknown cold front, slowly freezing everything in the desert. Category:Place Category:Convenience